


Flowers and Ink

by DreamVoidCai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Mark, Alpha eduardo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Bonding, But He Gets Better, Do not read if under 18, Eduardo and Mark are flatmates, Eduardo is an ass, Florist Jon, Knotting, Librarian Mark, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jon, Swearing, Tatto Artist Eduardo, Violence, Will be explicit later, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVoidCai/pseuds/DreamVoidCai
Summary: Eduardo is a very stubborn Alpha, always has and always will be, so when he enters a flower shop to get a stupid flower arrangement that Mark ordered he denies feeling his heart beat thunderously under his ribs seeing the small florist with eyes so dark they looked black, and a smile so dorky it was adorable. He would deny the sweet blubbery lavender scent rolling off that man made dizzy in a way that left him dazed and wanting. He wouldn’t admit that he, the big bad Alpha with tattoos covering his body and piercings everywhere had fallen almost instantly for the unfairly adorable, smooth skinned Omega.





	Flowers and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I think that Eduardo/Jon doesn’t get enough attention and Jon is so clueless and just so freaking cute he just wants to be accepted by Eduardo. This may only be a few chapters but I’m gonna try update every Uh..... lets just say I’ll try.

Sorry if this is the only thing I got posted right now I’m lazy af and just a little bote, Eduardo likes Jon but denies it by being kinda mean to him but later on Jon comes in and gets a tiny liking to Jon which is gonna set Eduardo off. So be prepared for some jealous, overprotective Eduardo over his future mate Jon.


End file.
